


Blood and Lilacs

by Rainovia



Series: Darkness and Lilacs [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad at tagging, Bottom Zero, Dominant Kaname, Dont know about the title, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Ichiru is dead, M/M, Mr. prefect is cursed, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Zero, Seme Kaname, Suicide Attempt, This apparently, Top Kaname, Uke Zero, Vampires, What am I doing, What are vampires again?, alpha Kaname, bad summary, fangs, i cant tag, kinda sucks, lots of blood, more blood too, more fangs, submissive Zero, tell me what I’m doing wrong, what did I do to this fandom, what has my life come to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainovia/pseuds/Rainovia
Summary: Zero Kiryuu’s life was already messed up. He became what he hated. A vampire. He hates Purebloods worst of all. He hates himself. What happens when he becomes a Pureblood as well? Shizuka Hio has taken his last fragment of humanity left; she’s taken everything. His parents, his brother, his self-worth. Now he’s turning into what he hates most. A Pureblood.





	1. The Curse

_**Blood** _

_**Blood** _

_**Blood** _

All he could smell was blood that night so long ago. He was only 12 at the time still figuring out the world. When those woman’s fangs pierced his skin. He could faintly hear a voice. That sounded so terribly familiar to that of his own. _Ichiru?_ He thought. _Wait who’s Ichiru? Why did I think that name? I can’t remember...everything’s so fuzzy._ He thought silently. He opened his eyes. Barely. What he saw shocked him. The beautiful woman from before clad in a beautiful kimono. Her long white hair moved gracefully in the wind as the wind caressed the snow colored strands into action. She was holding the hand of a boy that looked so similar to him. They were leaving. The boy weakly tried to reach them. However he found he couldn’t move his arm. He’d lost so much blood and with that he lost consciousness. He didn’t try to resist as the darkness took him into a tight embrace.

 

* * *

 

He woke up with a start. A scream at the top of his lungs. But he can’t get anything out so he just pants wildly. He scrunches up his face in disgust at the memory. _I really need to go on a walk._ He thought to himself as he somehow got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom that is on the left side of his room. He looked in the mirror as he saw that horrible tattoo on his back. The red sakura blossoms. At full bloom. He could feel the power from that curse. It was only a reminder of the beast he was about to become. He felt some of the tattoo fading into his back. Like always absorbing the power. It’s disgusting. He thinks to himself. He stroked his now bare neck. No longer having the tattoo on his neck which Cross placed to keep him sane. No longer needing it as he has stabilized. Well that’s what everyone thought. Little did they know that he was becoming something far worse than any level E. Well to agree. E’s we’re constantly in bloodlust. If he’s lucky in his new form he’ll never feel bloodlust again. That doesn’t help the fact he is turning into what he hates most. A E would be more preferable for him then what he was becoming. A Pureblood. He couldn’t believe it himself _if it wasn’t for the curse that Shizuka Hi- no that bitch! Placed on him! How could she!?_ Now his traitorous mind drifts to the more recent memory.

 

* * *

 

He ran into the room to see Shizuka lying dead. Someone had killed her. Well she’s not completely dead yet but someone did it. He had a fleeting suspicion of whom it was. _Kaname Kuran. That bastard!_ He had hunted his pray. He wanted revenge even though it was so terribly pitiful and selfish he was doubting he’d end up pulling through with it anyway. As much as he hated Shizuka. A life is still a life. Whether they go mad or not. “Zero Kiryuu.” He hears that voice. Her voice. He looks at the pitiful once powerful beast at his feet. She opens her arms wide for him. Offers herself for him to bite. And tilts her neck to the side to show her neck.

A silent invitation to take her blood. He tries to fight with himself but eventually gives in to his vampiric desires. He lunges forward and bites her neck with little invitation. She touches his shoulder and fades soon after he gets a gulp in. But no glass of the pureblood is left behind. She put her whole body into a curse. He could feel the burning pain in his back and he knew something was wrong. He heard the faint whisper of her voice as her body completely fades. But he can barely make out the “You will be a pureblood now” part. He wasn’t stupid. He knew the powers Purebloods possessed. He never thought. To this extent however. _Manipulative bastards the lot of them!_ His thoughts rage in fiery. Now he is left with the consequence of his actions. He stands up slowly. But staggers backward and manages to hit a heavy body. With his senses going haywire he didn’t even notice the presence of no other then Kaname Kuran. He looked up at the pureblood that still had Shizuka’s blood dripping from his chin. He startles and launches forward away from him but the pureblood catches him. “Kiryuu,” he hears the silky smooth and deep voice of Kaname _fucking_ Kuran.

“What the hell do you want leech?” Was his only response to the bastard. “You should probably join the Night Class now that you are becoming a real vampire,” he hears Kaname say. With a roll of his eyes. He responds in a harsh tone. “Fuck you,” Zero responds before he decided to say a little more “Kuran. I can at least control myself now. I still have my duties as a prefect to keep your Night Class under control when you so clearly can’t!” Zero hisses out venom layering his voice. “If you insist Kiryuu. I still expect you to be transferring to the Night Class soon.”

That’s the last thing that leaves the bastards mouth before he runs off in a flash. Zero barely even notices he left. Zero manages to somehow make it back to his dorms crashing hard on his bed and dreaming up nightmares once again.

 

* * *

 

Back to present time. He was now busy analyzing the red cherry blossoms on his back that went from the middle of it to his right shoulder. It was a very large tattoo. Every day a piece of it fades. Just a petal at a time. He knows he only has a week left as now the twigs on the once gorgeous tattoo have faded and very little is left. Only enough petals to last 6 days and he knows the final day he will have only a branch left. He pounds his head against the wall in frustration. It’s been a month after Yuuki has turned back into a pureblood.

He stands there staring out the window at the sun. He’s started to get a habit of sleeping during the day and already told Cross he’d be moving into the Night Class dorms. But he has decided to still stay a prefect. Someone needs to watch the Night Class. He knows that most of the people in the Night Class will probably respect him for being a pureblood. But he doesn’t want respect he hasn’t earned and worked for. He doesn’t want to be like other Purebloods that just order people to do whatever he wants. Unless absolutely necessary. He walks downstairs after he dresses in the bathroom finally after spending a good 10 minutes staring at his tattoo.

“Zero-chan!” He hears Kaien yell from behind him. And jumps on the unsuspecting vampire. With a crash Zero falls to the floor. Being crushed in a hug from no other then Kaien Cross. He glares at the older man before slowly lifting himself off the ground. “What are you doing during this time of the day? You’re usually awake at Night now.” He responds in a slightly more serious manner. The silverette just sighs. “I had a nightmare. I’m going to go on a walk now. See you later.”

He then rushes out the door before Cross can say anything in response to the young vampire. He eventually just starts to casually walk through the forest. He then reluctantly sighs as now is the best time as ever to start moving into the dorms. It was Monday and the next week he’ll be at his Night Class classes. He was allowed a weeks break to get into the right sleeping schedule. The young vampire walks to the Moon dorms gates and simply jumps over the wall gracefully.

He walks into the dorms which seems to awaken some of the vampires as they have very sensitive hearing. Thinking they are under attack he ends up finding himself pinned to a wall by Ruka. Others of the inner circle behind her. Even Kaname and Yuki. Have arrived and of course Shirabuki Sara. The other pureblood just looks amused. Zero sighs annoyed “I just came to put my stuff in my dorm room. Nothing to see here.” He says holding up his hands. In surrender? Well not quite but some of them think it’s that and he can already see Kaname’s expanding ego from here. _Stupid bastard._ He thinks to himself.

“I’m sure you are all aware that I am moving into the dorms?” Zero asks them politely. “I don’t know what’s so special about a stupid level D like you! I don’t understand how you can end up staying near Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama and Shirabuki-sama.” Aido Hanabusa says huffing loudly. Zero just sighs. “You will all know when the weekend reaches its end. Exactly at midnight on Sunday night. I won’t be so much different from any of you.” He then leaves the nobles and Purebloods to wonder at what he means.


	2. The Day has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday has finally come. Zero is changing into what he hates most. You know. A pureblood. 3 vampires in service to the Hio family appear to serve their new master. Zero Hio.

Days passed and with the approaching of Sunday, every day felt like misery. It was hard to breathe sometimes. Sometimes he thought maybe just maybe he should just- _no I’m not going to think about that_. He stares at the lonely branch on his right shoulder, and sighs. He stands up and gets ready for bed, as the morning sun has risen from its slumber. He crawls under the warm blankets, he closes his eyes.

_**Knock** _

_I must be hearing things…_ the silverette thinks to himself.

_**Knock** _

His eyes snap open and he throws off the covers. The silverette walks with purpose and anger to the door of his bedroom. He rips it open only to find a certain brunette towering over him. _Kaname fucking Kuran_ the silverette thinks in anger.

“What the fuck are you doing here, don’t you know what privacy is?” He asks the brunette that he’s identified to be Kaname Kuran. The brunette sighs in response.

“I came to feed you, Kiryuu. Seeing as you haven’t fed from me in months.” The brunette stares down at the slightly only by a head smaller boy.

The silverette sighs. “I don’t need your blood anymore, Kuran. Also why’d you give it to me anyway? It’s not like I have to protect Yuuki anymore. She’s a pureblood now. She can protect herself,” Zero says as glares daggers at Kaname. If looks could kill he’d be dead.

Kaname takes longer than normal for him to respond, Zero waits patiently.

He huffs and turns away. “I was offering because I don’t want you to hurt the students,” he says smoothly.

Zero just sighs. “Well you won’t have to worry about them soon enough,” Zero says. “I’m no longer falling to E; I’m becoming one of you.”

Kaname’s eyes widen only slightly; showing genuine surprise. “What do you mean by that?” He asks.

“You’ll understand tonight,” Zero says. “Now leave.” He pushes Kaname out the door; then closes and locks the door for safe measure. He even puts a hunter’s ward around the door and his bedroom in general. He stares outside at the sun that is now showing its face just slightly above the trees outside of his room.

He then walks back over to his bed after closing the blackout curtains. He collapses on the soft surface and immediately falls asleep.

The omega wakes up to the feeling of his entire body on fire.

His blood is changing along with his physical features. It feels like his blood is on fire.

After an hour of agonizing pain and blackouts; he finally gets out of bed.

He feels long hair that flows down his back as he moves. He then looks into the mirror; only to see two mismatched eyes staring back at him. One lilac and the other the color of sakura blossoms.

His now long silver hair with white highlights cascades down his back. He looks like a perfect copy of Shizuka Hio; with a few features of a Kiryuu.

His body looks even more feminine than before; if possible.

He ties up his hair into a high ponytail. When he hears a knock he opens it to see 3 nobles that bow deeply to him. “We are the servants of the Hio Family, Zero Hio.” The male in the middle says well two females bow beside him.

“My name is Eiji Ito,” the male in the center now known as Eiji says. He has white hair and blue eyes. The level B at one point must have been related to the Hio’s.

“I am Kyoko Nakamura,” says the female standing on Eiji’s right. Kyoko seems to have black hair and silver eyes. She is also a level B.

“I am Mari Ichijo,” the other female standing on Eiji’s left has blonde hair and green eyes.

Zero stares in shock. “You’re related to Takuma-senpai?” He asks.

Mari laughs. “I am his mother, he will be shocked to see me. I was originally Mari Tanaka before I married his father and had Taku. I have been serving the Hio family for years.” She says with a soft smile.

“You’ve raised a wonderful son,” Zero says. Remembering all the times when Takuma helped him to make his prefect job easier.

“Less chit-chat time to get you into your Night Class uniform and over to the dorms!” Kyoko shouts in enthusiasm and pushes the young pureblood out the door. Eiji goes over everything that will happen today and how to act. Quickly schooling him on how Purebloods should act; well they all drag him to the Moon Dorms.

When they finally arrive and the three Level B’s throw open the doors the entire Night Class that is in the entrance freeze. Especially Takuma who notices his mother. “Mother,” he immediately smiles at her. “What are you doing here?” He asks softly; secretly terrified she’s going to embarrass him. Because that’s a parents job.

“Taku!” Mari shouts in enthusiasm and bounces over to her son giving him a hug and jumping into his arms. She then starts babying him and asks if he has been eating enough and being treated well.

Takuma seems to becoming more and more embarrassed with each question and his blush only gets deeper. He manages to get Mari and him out of the room before she embarrasses him farther.

Eiji just ignores them and Kyoko huffs in anger as Mari left them to deal with the young pureblood alone in favor of her son.

Aido is frozen and just pointing a finger at Zero. “H-how?!” He yells in outrage at the pureblood that was once a level D.

Eiji slaps Aido on the head. “Don’t point your finger at my master!” He says in anger. “Especially at a pureblood,” the level B adds.

Kaname walks in his dark aura falling upon the unlucky vampires in this room. His pureblood aura manages to overshadow even Zero’s. Proving his status as an alpha.

“What’s going on?” He asks as he enters the room.

“Kuran, I would like to be shown to the room I will be staying in. Order one of your dogs to show me. Or do so yourself.” The omega orders. As he stares down the brunette pureblood. Kaname gestures for the omega to follow him.

The silverette gladly follows; hoping to get a little more rest. The vampires tend to have a small party during the weekends and the entire Night Class joins in. 50 vampires conversing and drinking and dancing even if it is to classical music is very noisy to a Purebloods ears. Especially when they are trying to get precious sleep.

(Even if they don’t need it for at least a month before their performance falters it’s still nice to be able to just rest for a while.)

He follows Kaname down the hall and like he expected Kuran asks a question.

“How are you a pureblood?” The brunette asks.

“Shizuka cast a spell on me when she was dying. I don’t know how she did but she used her entire body and blood to do so. It took months for the curse to go into action,” the silverette explains.

That seems to satisfy the alphas current curiosity. But he knows there will be more questions in the future. “Here is your room. Right across from mine. Yuuki is next to my bedroom, well Shirabuki is next to yours,” Kaname explains.

The silverette just nods and goes into his bedroom.

He then lays down onto his bed after he strips and changes into silk pajamas.

He slips into the large bed and closes his eyes.

 _Tomorrow will be better. I hope_. Is the last thing that goes through the omegas mind before he falls asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in roleplay contact me on Instagram, Skype or Discord. I’ll only be a submissive aka bottom. :3
> 
> Discord: Oreo#1903
> 
> Instagram: Equestrianfire
> 
> Skype: Mira.dawngren
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. Give me ideas in the comments! <3 
> 
> -Rainy :3


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero has a dream. Shizuka speaks to him about what happened and he learns a disturbing truth.

In Zero’s sleep; He dreams of meeting Shizuka, in a meadow. The grass and flowers covering the ground. He can smell and feel everything. Besides Shizuka stands another pureblood. A woman in a hood. With he soft brown hair and light brown eyes. She smiles at him.

Suddenly many other Purebloods he recognizes as now deceased appear in front of him. Suddenly hundreds of Purebloods are standing in front of him that died. Possibly even a thousand.

He recognizes Haruka and Juri, Rido Kuran. But besides them he recognizes no one. But he can guess their last names. He sees all types of Purebloods.

Shizuka walks forward and gently takes his hand. “You’re our last hope, Zero,” she says sadnesses laced in her voice.

“There has never been an pureblood omega before. From the moment you were born this was your purpose. Everyone that has died has died for you. Believe it or not Rido was trying to take you. Not Yuuki. Every pureblood even those dead in their ghostly forms had made an oath to protect you. Of the 200 Purebloods in sleep all woke up to make a blood oath to protect you,” she says.

“Even I made an oath. Along with every living pureblood. I promised to turn you into a pureblood myself,” she says. “I gave up my life to do this one task.”

“But why?” Zero asks in confusion.

“Because you were the destined one in a prophecy,” the hooded woman says.

“You my hunter. We’re destined to reshape the vampire race,” she says.

“Zero Hio, you were destined to be an omega and a pureblood. You were also destined to mate with Kaname Kuran. As much as Rido and Haruka loathed it; you were the entire reason why Rido attacked that night. You see Haruka had stolen you from your crib. Before he could mark you Rido had attacked,” Shizuka says.

“Rido had not attacked to get Yuuki but to get you,” she says.

She then moves closer and whispers in his ear. “Juri and Haruka are still alive asleep in the chambers, along with Rido. Juri managed to get to the chambers to sleep. She only temporarily turned Yuuki human. Haruka had managed to avoid a fatal blow and also made it to the chambers barely,” she says.

“Rido even though you ‘saw’ him turn to dust. It was one of his E’s that he made look like him as an illusion. Well he escaped,” she says.

“They will be after you; they want to be the ones to mate with you. Even Juri had fallen for you,” she says. “You need to tell Kaname right away...only he can protect you from the three Kurans.”

“Kaname is not who he seems he is not the child of Haruka and Juri. He is the ancestor of the Kurans, as ancient as time itself. He is the last living ancestor. He doesn’t have his memories of his past back yet. You can trigger him to remember if you use your own abilities,” she says.

“Now,” she pauses before saying, “Wake up.” 

* * *

 

Zero wakes up with a start.

 _What in the world was she talking about? Kaname, Juri, Haruka, Rido..should I tell Kuran?_ The silverette thinks to himself. 

He then hears a knock on the door. “Master!” He hears the cheery voice of no other then Mari Ichijo. 

“Get dressed it’s already Monday, you slept an entire 24 hours!” She then bursts into the room and grabs the male omega and quickly dresses him. 

Zero gets pushed out the door then and dragged by Eiji and Kyoko. All. The. Way. To. History Class. 

The young pureblood is shocked to say they dragged him all the way through the gates and practically ran him past the Day Class. 

He is instantly seated in a corner as soon as they get him into his class room. 

He watches as the other vampires file in; careful to not do anything he himself; or his servants wouldn’t like.

Zero watches as Kaname and Yuuki both look in his direction the Alpha’s stare at him. Even Shirabuki Sara who has started to attend Cross Academy stares. Zero feels uncomfortable with the eyes of all the alphas in the room on him. Takuma walks over to his fellow omega and sits down near him. Giving him an encouraging smile. 

He looks at him and smiles back. However his attention is taken away as soon as he sees the teacher enter. The older male vampire walks into the room and he nervously looks at the Purebloods. It’s terrifying to have so many Purebloods in one room. 

“W-well Class, we will be talking about the 19th Blood War that took place during 1579-1687,” He hears the noble speak nervously. He listens to the lecture on the 19th Blood War in Vampire history. At least one takes place every 500 years, sometimes much sooner. When the Humans and vampires go to war. 

Once the lecture is over he goes to his next class and the one after that.

He is especially excited when he sees his Sensei. He hugs his childhood teacher; as soon as he sees him.

Once the classes are over, the vampires walk through the gates when crossover happens.

When they arrive to the Moon Dorms after the squealing of fangirls. He intends to go straight to his room; when a hand grabs ahold of his wrist. 

“Zero? You know you can talk to me about anything right?” He hears the soft voice of Yuuki who looks up at him. He shivers as he sees the possessiveness in her eyes. 

“Yes. I have to go sorry, Yuuki,” he quickly leaves. Brushing past the long haired brunette. 

He could tell that her alpha is infatuated with him. 

Zero sighs as he finally gets into his room and closes his doors. Falling to the floor slowly. 

_Another day survived._


	4. Announcement

I have decided to announce that I will be rewriting this series this week same plot line just going more in depth and fixing any grammar issues. I’m also going to be combing to of my Vampire Knight works into a series called ‘Darkness and Lilacs’ which will be a combination of ‘The Darkest Hour’ and ‘Blood and Lilacs’ ‘The Darkest Hour’ will take place after and will be Kaname’s POV of dealing without Zero and I intend to complete both at the same time hopefully and I intend to make their chapters as long as I can make them with leaving a nice cliffhanger and I intend to get both chapters out of each at the same time. I kinda left both works alone for a long time and I apologize for that it’s just I went through a break up and even though I have been over it for months I couldn’t really push myself to write. This little announcement will be deleted as soon as I finish rewriting each chapter. Which when I finish rewriting you will get a nice long chapter to keep your cravings in check! XD Also I may end up combing my current chapters so that way each chapter will probably be 3,000 or 4,000 words. Haven’t decided yet. But I intend to keep up with this series now and if I don’t publish for 2 weeks just comment that I need to get my chapter done and I’ll work on it. If I ever do have writers block which is almost nonexistent for me usually I will say in a comment on my most recent chapter that I am stumped or so busy with my animals cause I have horses and I need to do stuff with them. Just give me a reminder and I’ll get on top of it! 

Bye bye and see you tomorrow hopefully if I can get these chapters done! 

~Rainy


End file.
